Tavanigis
Category:Tavanigi Tavanigis (Tar-var-nee-gees) are special bodily mutations unique to infinity creatures and some radioactiveoids. The actual purpose of radioactiveoids was to replicate a Tavanigi. Tavanigis are only obtainable by being an Infinity Creature, being a descendant of an infinity creature, being a radioactiveoid or by killing an Infinity Creature. Tavanigi owners There are several known Tavanigi users on Jaakkon and the surrounding planet. These include: Ivy Ivy of squad 5 beta is the daughter of an infinity creature. Her Tavanigi is the ability to turn her ivy hand into a bigger crystal hand with 11 fingers, able to grow and shape depending on the environment and enemy. After using it she may feel faint and has on occasion passed out. Mega-P The infinity pheonix's Tavanigi is the ability to shoot his talons into the ground and make them suck up nutrients from the ground. They grow into giant poison spikes also turning the ground into a baron desert. Mega-S The infinity eel's tavanigi is the ability to turn his tail into a giant sharp glass tail and also gives him the ability to fly. Mega-M The infinity humanoid king has a tavanigi that allows him to go into a crazed monster like state, also temporarily turning him invincible. Mega-D1 The first infinity dragon can grow an infinite number of heads, each one capable of breathing ice, fire magma or water Mega-D2 The second infinity dragon can grow spikes capable of impalement which cannot be destroyed Mega D3 The last infinity dragon has the most powerful tavanigi, only slightly less powerful than Timmy or the Darp in there final forms! This gives him ultimate control over the space time continuum, however, if used more than once a millennia, it will kill the dragon. Brad (the lad) Brad's tavanigi is the ability to move faster than the speed of light. The only downside bieng he may faint afterwards, depending on how long it was used for. Infinity- Unknown The Unkown infinity beast which the pet finders have never managed to kill has a tavanigi allowing him to rip holes in time and space. He caused the Universe 1 VS Universe 2 disaster. Tona Gondilie After killing an infinity creature, he gained the power to create three, weaker, clones of himself (this number was later increased to five during the Endgamer arc). 'Boss' Pukunoe Pukunoe has the ability to control science and is adept at controlling biology, physics and chemistry. He can also somewhat use meteorology, paleontology and phycology. This is noted to be one of the most powerful Tavanigis in existence. Mirressen After being revived by the darkness, the Dark Void Master gave Mirressen a Tavanigi that allowed him to copy any other Tavanigi abilities he sees, although he is less adept at using the ability than the original user, until he eventually trains the power, such as what he did with Manipulation Man's Tavanigi. Mirequen Mirequen has a Tavanigi that allows her to turn into ice, and also create ice. She has trained enough with it that she can make the ice almost unmeltable. Segone Segone can create fire, and is also immune to fire. He can reverse anything he burns, and also has the ability to burn objects such as rocks. He can burn holes in his own skin and then reverse the hole, fixing him, so an attack goes right through him without hitting him, but he needs to do this manually, and it also takes a bit of time to burn the hole in himself. He can burn his entire body and then reverse the burning in a different place, effectively allowing very slow teleportation. His fire can be used to sense things so he knows where enemies are, and he can also create healing flames, like a phoenix. His major weakness is that, whenever he takes a blunt attack, his flames disappear. He has trained with it almost from birth, so it is presumable that, usually it can only create fires and burn things normal fires can. Other Tavanigis The ability to grow a tail with a mouth on the end, capable of eating someone The ability to grow a shield on the users back Super strength The ability to steal tavanigis from other people The ability to turn a limb into a sword The ability to fly The ability to breath under water The ability to breath fire The ability to see the future for a short while Psychic abilitys Ice breath The ability to control science